Season 5
Overview In 2010, Iginio Straffi announced that production on a fifth season of Winx Club had started. The season was intended to focus on the "further adventures of the seven magical fairies" as they gained a brand-new ability to choose between fairy forms. This plot was detailed at the Licensing Expo 2010 and in a March 2010 interview with Straffi. However, the season momentarily halted production when the international media company Viacom became a co-owner of Rainbow. By 2011, the previously-planned fifth season had been shelved. The combined Rainbow/Viacom decided to retool the season to focus on the oceans and pollution. As confirmed in 2010, Viacom's Nickelodeon Animation Studio became a co-producer of the fifth season. Viacom assembled a team of long-time Nickelodeon writers for the season: Jeff Borkin, Carin Greenberg, Alan Kingsberg, Sarah Jenkins, Sascha Paladino, and Adam Peltzman. Janice Burgess, the key person of Nick Jr., served as creative consultant for the season, just as she did for the Specials. Nickelodeon's producers Sarah Kamen, Jonathan Foss, and Jeannine Hodson also returned from the specials. Peter Zizzo, a Grammy Award-winning songwriter for Nickelodeon, worked with Elisa Rosselli to compose many of the songs for this season. Season 5 began airing in August 26, 2012 in the USA on Nickelodeon, and from October 16, 2012 it aired in Italy. Season 5 has been named Winx Club: Beyond Believix on Nickelodeon (similarly to how Season 4 was named Winx Club: The Power of Believix and how Season 3 was named Winx Club: Enchantix). Now, the battle cry is "Magic Winx! Harmonix!" and later, "Magic Winx! Sirenix!". This season is also more strongly connected to past seasons through references and character cameos than Season 4 was. The first thirteen episodes aired in America between August 26, 2012 and November 25, 2012. A Magix Christmas aired Sunday December 9, 2012 at 1/12c on Nickelodeon. After the thirteenth episode, the show went on a three-month hiatus with new episodes returning on February 17, 2013. A few months later, it went on hiatus yet again in May 2013 after the twenty-third episode with the remaining episodes airing in September 2013. The season concluded in Italy on April 24, 2013 and September 22, 2013 in the USA. Synopsis Episodes #'The Spill' #'The Rise of Tritannus' #'Return to Alfea' #'The Sirenix Book' #'The Lilo' #'The Power of Harmonix' #'The Shimmering Shells' #'Secret of the Ruby Reef' #'The Gem of Empathy' #'A Magix Christmas' #'Trix Tricks' #'Test of Courage' #'Sirenix' #'The Emperor's Throne' #'The Pillar of Light' #'The Eclipse' #'Faraway Reflections' #'The Devourer' #'The Singing Whales' #'The Problems of Love' #'A Perfect Date ' #'Listen to Your Heart' #'The Shark's Eye' #'Saving Paradise Bay' #'Battle for the Infinite Ocean' #'The End of Tritannus' Movie *'Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss' Theme Songs Winx Club Season 5 Opening! We're The Winx! HD! Winx Club Season 5 Opening! 3D! English! HD! Winx Club Season 5! Official Ending Credits! Nick Dub! HD! Promotional Images Winx Club Season 5 Promotional Poster.jpg Winx Club Season 5 Scan 2.png Winx Promo Booth.png Winx 5 Promo.jpg Winx 5 Promo 2.jpg Winx Promo 3.png Harmonix Banner.jpg Trivia *This season is based on oceans and pollution. *The Trix returned in Season 5 after being absent in the fourth season. *After being on Earth most of Season 4, the Winx finally return back to Alfea. *The Winx, once again this season, have new civilian outfits. *Roxy appeared in the Season 5, but as a minor recurring character. *From the rightful sources, it has been officially confirmed directly from Rainbow that "The Lilo" is the fifth episode created for Season 5, however, it is not the proper fifth episode of the main season 5 story arc. "The Lilo" is a stand-alone episode, which both Nickelodeon and Rainbow agreed was the episode chosen to use to launch Season 5. Despite this, "The Lilo" was aired as the fifth episode in Italy. **Along with "The Lilo", "A Magix Christmas" is also a stand-alone episode and is not counted in the continuity in USA, as the narrator introduced "Trix Tricks" as the episode after "The Gem of Empathy". Despite this, "A Magix Christmas" is still the tenth episode. *Several characters that appeared from seasons 1 to 4 (including the movies) all appeared in this season. *Each Winx's home world was seen. **The monarchs of the home worlds of the Winx were all seen. *Tecna's home world, Zenith, finally making its debut after being mention from the first season. *This season also takes place where Season 4 leaves off with the Wizards of the Black Circle defeated and are frozen solid in the Omega Dimension. *This season strongly focuses on the sisterhood of Daphne and Bloom; unlike previous seasons that focused on Bloom's search for her birth parents (Season 1 - 3 and first movie) and Roxy (Season 4). *The Pixies are neither seen nor mentioned in this season. *This will be the first season of Winx Club to feature two openings: a 2D opening for the first twelve episodes and a 3D opening for the remaining fourteen episodes. *This is the first season to have spells released from the leg. *This is the second season to use flash animation with the first being Season 4. **This is the first season to use both flash animation and CGI animation. **This is also the first season to be in a 16:9 aspect ratio (HD). *This is the second season in which the Winx earn multiple Fairy Forms, with the first being Season 4, the third being Season 6, and the fourth being Season 7. **This is the first of these seasons in which the Winx earn two Fairy Forms, with the second being Season 6 and the third being Season 7. Trailer References Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Seasons Category:Nickelodeon Category:Rai Dub Category:Winx Club Seasons